Ending Reality's Lie
by Fate
Summary: The beginning of the end...


Ending Reality's Lie

Bye Fate

Magma sat, looking into her flashing computer screen. "Damn!" She screeched in anger as she hit the computer with the force that few others had ever dared to use on a piece of machinery. This was the third time that week that her damn computer had acquired a virus. She had repaired it many time, but she was starting to wonder if the powers above were trying to tell her something. She swiped her arm across the desk, knocking the screen onto the floor in a shower of sparks. She was growing tired of her life.

She picked her slim and muscular body up from the chair in a graceful movement. Her shoulder length blonde hair was no longer out of her face and fell into her gray eyes. She sighed. She didn't understand why she had kept it always at least long enough to fall in her eyes. She was twenty-three years old and she wondered what kept her from going blind. She sat down on her bed, which had never felt the presence of another with her in it. She pulled off scrunchy, letting the few remaining strands that hadn't already fallen in her face to do so. She pulled her feet into bed and quietly closed her eyes. She didn't think she would be able to sleep, but the moment her head hit the pillow she was off in a dream.

She woke up suddenly as she hit the floor. The room she was in was dark and unfamiliar, yet somehow familiar.

"What the hell..." She muttered. she had suddenly woken up to an entirely new world. She had no idea where she was. She glanced out the window, only to find a gaping hole in its place, and behind it... Magma started quivering. If she ever decided to paint a picture of Hell, it would look just like this. The sky outside the "window" was covered with clouds. No sun shone through them, the only light was that of occasional lightening. But she could still see that something was deftly wrong with this reality.

She pulled herself up on trembling feet and, with ever ounce of courage she had, made her way, inch by inch, to the rusted door which, she thought, had just hours before been shiny and annoying in the only way dorm door could be. As she slowly turned the knob, having trouble doing so with her hands violently shaking so, the door fell out ward and hit the ground with a deafening sound. As Magma pushed herself out the door, she noticed the meldewy smell that drifted up to her from what was left of the carpet. She couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the smell. She stepped over the door and was prepared to make her way to the end of the hall when she sinced the creature hovering behind her.

She turned slowly, hoping that she would wake up from this all-to-real nightmare. When she faced the creature behind her, she froze with fear. It was robotic and its red eyes shown through the darkness. She opened her mouth to scream but couldn't and instead croaked. The metal creature tilted what could most likely be called its head.

She heard something in the back of her head, something dull and strange. Voices. Yes. Voices. "Help..." She squeaked out as the creature came closer quickly.

"They're not ready," She heard a voice whisper through her head.

"She'll be slaughtered, as will the others," This voice also came from her head, yet wasn't the same voice. Great, she nervously laughed as her thoughts prospered. I'm finally hearing voices.

"Is the any way to pull her out?" Were these voices speaking of her? Her hopes raised, yet some logical part of her brain laughed at the idea that these voices could help her.

"She's the first to experience the breaking of the Matrix. perhaps we can pull her back. We have to try." Magma was suddenly pulled away from the silent conversation within her as the metal creature sprung at her. Only then did the scream she couldn't force out come at full force.

She was woken by her own scream only to find herself within her homey, familiar, and messy dorm. She pulled herself out of bed, sweat streaming down her face and soaking her. She went to her restroom and flicked the light on. She turned the faucet on and letting the cool water soak her hands, which, in the end, she lifted up to soak her face. As she stood straight to look into her mirror she froze. Her mirror, the surface of it, was flickering, like a damn bad perceptioned station coming on TV

She then saw the face of a young man, her hair cut close to her head, his eyes strong in ways she had never seen. He was handsome, yes, but, still, the fact that he was looking back at her from where her reflection should have been unsettled her. Which could be noted as the biggest understatement of all time.

"Your the first. You won't be the only. It has begun." He said, looking straight into her eyes. She reached out to touch the mirror, to somehow reach into that world behind her own, and somehow prove that the boy was real, that this wasn't just some terrible nightmare. As she got within an inch of the mirror, her entire surrounding flashed to become something they were not. She had only enough time to stumble backwards into the disappearing and reappearing bathroom room before the world as she knew it ended. And she was no longer blinded by the Matrix.

It was starting...


End file.
